Umberlee
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = The Deep Wilds | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Sea | domains4e = Sea, Storm | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = Blue-green wave curling left and right | homeplane3e = Fury's Heart | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Currents, Oceans, Sea Winds, Waves | domains3e = Chaos, Destruction, Envy, Evil, Gluttony, Ocean, Pride, Storm, Water, Watery Death, Wrath | worshipers3e = Coastal dwellers, sailors, sentient sea creatures, krakens, and weresharks | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Drowning Death (trident) | holy days3e = First Tide | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = Forked blue-green wave curling to breakers on both sides, on black streaked with white | homeplane2e = Abyss/13th layer | realm2e = Blood Tor | serves2e = Talos | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Oceans, currents, waves, sea winds | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }}Umberlee ( ), also referred to as The Bitch Queen and the Queen of the Depths, was the evil sea goddess in the Faerûnian pantheon. She was most often worshiped by sailors or people traveling by sea, out of fear of her destructive powers. She controlled the harshness of the sea while reveling in her own power and was not hesitant to drown people, if she so pleased. She was known as a particularly malicious, petty and vain deity. Acting on her turbulent whims when making deals with mortals. She was quite greedy for power and hungry for the flattery of others. History The Queen of the Depths was responsible for the creation of weresharks within the Realms. Umberlee once had a relationship with Iakhovas, variously described as a megalodon, wereshark or sharkwere. She even granted him immortality. However, their relationship fell apart, and she sought revenge on him. Worshipers Temples of Umberlee were few and far between, and the church was disorganized, universally hated throughout Faerûn, and perpetuated out of fear of the goddess. Umberlee's church rested on her chaotic nature where disputes were ruled in favor of the strongest individual. playing the seas. They served Umberlee as enforcers and tribute gatherers. ]] Places of worship There were shrines dedicated to Umberlee, predominantly located in port cities of the Sea of Fallen Stars and in the Nelanther Isles. Travelers by sea were sure to pay their tribute to the Bitch Queen as the preaching of her clerics were built upon the terrible fate that would befall any who did not bring a sacrifice to Umberlee. Clerics were available at these temples who, for a price, would travel with sailors to ensure no harm was inflicted. Apart from the region around the Sea of Fallen Stars and at Nelanther Isles, Umberlee had places of worship at many ports. Among these were a temple in Urmlaspyr, Sembia, a small shrine in city of Marsember in Cormyr and another small shrine in Hillsfar, on the Moonsea. Others included: * Water Queen's House – a temple in Baldur's Gate. * Halls of the Sea-Born – a temple complex in Cimbar, Chessenta. * The Queenspire – a temple complex fronting the harbor in Waterdeep. * Priory of the Depths - a shrine complex north of Port Llast. * Brynnlaw - a small temple on the island of Brynnlaw. * Whitecap Hall - a temple of Umberlee in Westgate. * The Last Drop - a shrine in Mulmaster. Umberlee's Chosen * The very old kraken wizard, Slarkrethel, was a Chosen of Umberlee. He was also the leader of the Kraken Society. * The Undead pirate Evendur Highcastle. * The triton cleric Merri Non-human worshipers Umberlee had worshipers among krakens, sahuagin and other evil sea creatures. A number of these were actually worshipers of Panzuriel, a deity with no power on Toril; Umberlee merely granted spells on his behalf. Weresharks were one of the few races that venerated Umberlee out of admiration, rather than fear. Relationships Umberlee was strongly opposed to Selûne, whose stars guided navigators at sea; Valkur, who guided travelers safely home; Sune, whose beauty made her green with envy; and Chauntea for her dominion over land. Silvanus was technically Umberlee's superior, as the ruler of the dominion the Deep Wilds within which she resides. However, Umberlee rarely, if ever, saw herself as Silvanus' servant. Umberlee openly fought with Selûne, the goddess of the moon, Chauntea, the goddess of the earth and land, Sune, whose beauty spurred jealously within the Bitch Queen and Valkur, the deity to whom sailors prayed for safe return from the sea. Deities of fury Umberlee is a member of the Deities of Fury, a group that included Auril and Malar, led by the Storm Lord Talos. As Talos encroached upon Umberlee's portfolio, as both deities ruled over storms, she attempted to distract him with a romantic relationship. Dogma Appendix References Connections Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Deities of Fury Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Sea domain deities Category:Ocean domain deities Category:Storm domain deities Category:Tempest domain deities Category:Water domain deities Category:Human deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Intermediate deities Category:Nature deities Category:Envy domain deities Category:Gluttony domain deities Category:Pride domain deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Watery death domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wilds Category:Inhabitants of Fury's Heart Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Chaos mantle deities Category:Destruction mantle deities Category:Evil mantle deities Category:Natural world mantle deities